Maiko Satoru's childhood
by ShizukaMinori
Summary: My Naruto OC's relatively happy childhood. Leads up to the Chunin Exams where she mets my other OC Yukari. Might not be too long or too good, but please review and tell me what you think of it. I'll eventually post what happens at the Chunin Exams within the month. Rated T for minor curse words, if any.


A cheer rang out through the Satoru household as the words "It's a girl" were heard as well. "We've actually got a little sister...I'm shocked." The voice of a ten year old boy piped up. "So am I." Two other young voices rang out. "What should we name her, Tadashi?" Kiyomi asked her husband. "I wasn't expecting a girl...but I believe we should name her Maiko." Tadashi said, actually smiling for once as he looked down at the newborn babygirl. "Ichirou, Jirou, and Saburo...head back to bed...but make sure Hiroaki & Hiroyuki are in bed." Kiyomi said. "They're three, I don't see why they'd be up..." Ichirou muttered under his breath as he and his two younger siblings made their way back to bed.

_**Age Seven (Nine-tails attack on Konoha)**_

"Daddy, Mommy!" Maiko exclaimed. She felt arms wrap around her waist. "Come on sister!" Ichirou (17) said, lifting her up. "I want to go help them!" She exclaimed. "You're too young! You've got to stay here." Ichirou insisted. Her father, mother, uncle and aunt (married into the family) looked back. "Promise me you'll come back!" Maiko cried. Her mother smiled weakily, looking back at her. "I promise we'll come back babygirl." She said softly. Maiko nodded, trying to hold back tears. "Ichirou, you're seventeen...you should probably come with us." Her uncle said. Ichirou nodded slowly, handing Maiko over to Jirou (15). "Nii-san!" Maiko cried. "I promise, we'll come back." Ichirou said, smiling before they walked off.

Maiko, Jirou, Saburo, Hiroaki & Hiroyuki were too young to fight the Kyuubi, and were kept away for the survival of the village and future generations. They hid in the woods outside of Konoha, seeing the Kyuubi's attack from afar. "I'm sure Fourth Hokage-sama will save our village." Jirou said. Even Saburo nodded in agreement. "I do believe the Fourth Hokage has the power to save us...but I believe many will get injured and killed before he does." He said. Hiroaki and Hiroyuki were wrapping their arms around Maiko, holding her as she started crying. "Saburo you jerk! Don't say that in front of her!" They exclaimed. "You two know it's true. She will need to face the truth eventually." He said coldly.

Eventually, they came back, but highly wounded. Maiko got herself out of the Twins grip, running up to them. The other four followed behind her. Ichirou and her father were the ones holding up her mother, aunt, and uncle. Eventually they fell onto the ground. Jirou rushed over to their mother, beginning to use medical ninjutsu on his mother. Saburo, being more excelled than you'd think for a thirteen year old at medical ninjutsu started to heal their father. Maiko ran over to Ichirou and caught him as he fell, although she was too weak to hold him up, so she placed him on the ground. "Big brother.." She said quietly, staring at his injuries before hugging him. He seemed to be the worst injured out of all of them. "I tried to save our parents...I..I don't want you to grow up without them...any of you." Ichirou said weakily, trying to smile before the life left his eyes.

Maiko tried to stop crying, but she couldn't believe her eldest brother, who she had looked up to, had died. "Move out of the way girl...crying won't help anyone." A voice croaked. It was her uncle walking towards them. "My life is ending, and I don't want it to be a waste...your aunt is already gone..." He said. "I might as well do something to help our clan and your father..." He croaked, before performing a few handsigns Maiko was too young to recoginize and watching as his chakra and life transferred into Ichirou's body, reviving Ichirou from the dead, however leaving her uncle dead. Maiko stared for a moment before hugging him.

_**Not too long after the end of Kyuubi's attack on the village**_

"Did you hear?" Her mother asked her father. Maiko listened with her ear hovering near the door. "About the Fourth?" Her father asked. "Yes. I heard he was killed by that thing. Him and his wife both..." Her mother said. "They sealed that demon inside of a child, Naruto I believe his name was." She added. Her father sighed. "That damn thing." He muttered. The sound of a fist hitting the wall made Maiko jump. "It killed my brother and sister-in-law. It damn near took our eldest son." He said angrily.

"Go back to bed..." Ichirou whispered, making Maiko jump for a moment. Maiko turned around and sighed, looking at Ichirou. "I can't sleep...I'm still scared..." She said quietly. Ichirou nodded, before picking her up. "You can sleep in my room, with me...I'll protect you from anything." He said. Maiko nodded, holding onto him tightly. Once they made it up to his room, he set down Maiko on the bed. "Nii-chan...do you think that people will hate that Naruto boy, like Daddy does?" She asked quietly. Ichirou looked down at her. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter..." He said. Maiko looked at him curiously. "Why would anyone hate him though?" She asked. "What if he grows up to be nice?" She added. "It's..well..I think it's because he's the container for what nearly destroyed Konoha completely." Ichirou said. "But...him and the thing...wouldn't they be two different personalities?" Maiko asked. Ichirou looked away. "I'll explain it to when your older. Once people know the kid's personality. It's too early to tell." He said. "Now, go to sleep." He added, laying down next to her on the bed.

_**Age Thirteen**_

Maiko walked out of the Academy, on her way to her house before noticing a rather small boy being picked on ahead of her. _"What the...?"_ She thought, quickening her pace and dropping her stuff. "You never correct me!" A rather husky guy snapped, hitting the boy again. "You little midget! You think you're so much smarter than us!?" Another guy asked the boy, kicking him. Maiko stood there for a moment. "Hey! You going to answer us!?" The husky guy asked. "N-No...I'm not smarter than you..." The small boy said weakly.

"Hey you jerks! Pick on someone your own size!" Maiko shouted, before staring in horror as the guys turned around. "What did you just say to us?" The husky one asked. "Y-You heard me! Pick on someone your own size, you jerks!" Maiko repeated, her voice faltering. They moved closer to her as she took a step back. "And who do you think you are? You're just another midget." The other kid said. Maiko looked at the boy they were messing with and balled her fists. "At least I'm not some punk like you two! Who do YOU think you are!?" She snapped.

"I? I'm Iwao...and this is Jun." The Husky guy said. "Don't forget our names, you'll be needing it later!" Jun exclaimed. "Huh? What do you mean about that!?" Maiko asked, sounding frightened. "So you can run and tell your 'Mommy' once we put you in your place." Iwao teased. "You won't do anything to me!" Maiko exclaimed. "We aren't against putting you in your place only because you're a girl!" Jun said, before Iwao grabbed her under her arms and pinning her against a wall. Maiko let out a scream, trying to kick Iwao. "Let! Me! GO!" She screeched, before managing to kick him. She winced as she hit the ground, before Jun pinned her onto the ground.

Maiko glanced over at the boy they had messed with, who was starting to stand up. "Run!" She exclaimed. "Go get help!" She screamed to him, before Jun covered her mouth. _"I will LICK you!"_ Maiko thought, before licking Jun's hand. "Eck! You little bitch! That's gross!" Jun exclaimed, pulling his hand back to wipe it off. Jun glanced over at Iwao, who was recovering from the kick. "You get your revenge on her..." Jun said, getting off of Maiko. Maiko took it as a chance to scramble up and run.

Soon enough, she was tackled by Jun and Iwao, who glared at her. "You dared to kick me, you fucking bitch!?" Iwao asked. Maiko stared up at him, before nodding. "I have no regrets..." She said, her voice shaking. "Well sweetie, sure doesn't sound like it to me...but maybe I should make you regret it!" Iwao snapped, slapping her right across the face. There was a huge red mark on her left cheek as her eyes teared up from the stinging pain. "I only regret..." She began. "That you...are such an idiot." She muttered. "What guy hits a girl?" She asked harshly. "I don't give a damn if your only a year or two older than me.." She added, before he hit her once again. "You just don't learn..." Iwao said. "Maybe I'll have to do worse to you..." He suggested, smirking.

"Get off her!" Two familiar voices snapped, before Iwao was suddenly pulled off of Maiko. "H-Hiroaki!" Maiko said, sitting up and holding her hand to her cheek. Jun stared at the scene for a moment, before beginning to run off. "Don't think you're going anywhere." A stronger male voice said, before her eldest brother Ichirou (23 at the moment) stepped out and grabbed Jun.

"You two are Genin...I'm guessing you two are on the same team..." Ichirou said. "I'm going to make sure you two get a punishment." He added coldly. "Touch her or anyone else again and we'll personally punish you!" Hiroyuki said, glaring down at Iwao. "Let them go...I have faith that the boy has already told someone about this. They'll get what's coming to them." Saburo (19) said, stepping out from behind a corner. "Not that I care." He added. "I just do not like those two." He added coldly.

Maiko stood up completely, before looking at the others. "I could've helped myself!" She insisted. Jirou walked up behind her, laughing. "Because that's why you were pinned to the ground...helping yourself." He said, rolling his eyes. "Come on shorty." He said, taking her hand and leading her home. "You need to just mind your own business next time, because we might not be there to save you next time." He said. Maiko glared at him. "I was doing what was right! If we all stood by when someone was beaten, what would this world be like!?" She asked angrily, getting her hand out of Jirou's grip and turning around to face him.

Jirou looked at her and sighed. "You can't be there for every single person. There will be some people you can't help." He said. Maiko looked away. "I'm going to help who I can though." She muttered, before walking inside her house. "I'm home, Mom and Dad." She said. "Can you help me with the dishes?" Her mother called. Maiko nodded, heading to the kitchen. Her mother smiled and looked over at her, before noticing the still red cheek. "What happened to you!?" She exclaimed, dropping the dishes back into the water and grabbing her face. "It's nothing..I just ran into something." Maiko lied, jerking back and beginning on the dishes.

_**During school the Next day**_

"Um...M-Maiko-chan?" A male voice asked. Maiko looked up from her desk and smiled. "Yeah?" She asked, seeing it was the boy from the other day that had been beaten. "Thank you for helping me out the other day." He said, looking down at her. "I'm sorry they went after you. " He added quietly. Maiko's smile faded slightly. "It's fine...my Big Brother's helped me..." She said, sighing. He simply nodded, walking away. "Wait!" Maiko exclaimed, standing up. He turned back. "What is it?" He asked. "I never got your name." Maiko said, smiling. "It's Satoshi Takeshi..." Satoshi said, before turning away.

_**A year later**_

A 14-year-old Maiko lurked near the entrance to Konoha, watching as people came in. She noticed a particularly different girl being abandoned by her team. She had white hair on the right side, and red on the left. "Your team is going off without you." She told the girl. The girl thanked her and walked off to join the rest of her team. "Hey, Maiko-chan! We gotta get to the exams now!" A voice called. "I'm coming Satoshi!" She exclaimed, running towards him. He had grown in the past year, and was much taller from before.

They entered the room where they would take the first part of the Chunin Exams. Maiko took a seat next to the girl she had previously seen outside. _"I wonder if she's a good kunochi?" _She thought, smiling slightly. Ibiki Morino looked over everyone in the room. "The First Part of the Chunin Exams is a written test, which is in front of you now. You must answer the questions, each question missed takes away two points. There are ten questions, and if you reach 0 points, you will not pass." He explained. "If you answer the Tenth Question incorrectly, you will not be allowed to take the test again. However you can opt to not answer the Tenth Question and try again next time." He added. "If there are no questions, you can begin."


End file.
